The unforgetable
by EdwardCullen19182006
Summary: have you ever found someone that you truley love and will literaly die for even if the devil is right in front of you well that is exactly what Edward does. He goes camping with his friends and his life begins to change alot... you'll see why


**The unforgettable **

**By: abbi **

"**Emmett, can you hurry up!" I complained "do you want to drive?" he asked pissed about my impatience "no, but can you go any faster?" I asked "ed, leave Emmett alone" My sister Alice demanded "why?" I grumbled " just do it" Alice demanded "why are you so impatient?" my brother jasper asked "cause I want to be able to explore before dark" I answered " we are almost there though Edward" Emmett replied "can I just run and meet you guys there?" I asked "fine with me" Emmett replied relived that he won't have to deal with me, and dropped me off and drove off but I was there already and they weren't so I decided to go explore. "why are you here?" a voice whispered "huh?" I asked and looked around and saw nothing "hi" a girl answered " oh hi" I smiled thinking that the girl said why are you here "what's your name?" she asked politely "Edward, what's yours?" I asked " Isabella but I prefer bella" she smiled "do I know you?" I asked "no but you will" she laughed and we just stood there talking and then out of nowhere "WHY! ARE! YOU! HERE! GO AWAY!" the voice yelled "what was that?" she asked "I have no idea but I think we should get going where are you headed?" I asked "where ever you are going, my family died in a plane crush along time ago" she shrugged "oh, I'm so sorry" I replied " it's alright" she smiled and grabbed my hand "uh" I looked at her with concern " I'm going to be your future mate" she smiled "huh!" I asked shocked "I'm a vampire you didn't know that, I am a physic and I saw you and me being mates and I already know your answer to this question but will you be my mate?" she asked " sure" I smiled not feeling that it was weird that she was holding my hand anymore. We finally reached my family and they where outside and waiting for me. "what took you so long!" Rosalie screeched "I went for a walk I got here faster then you guys did and I have someone I'd like you to meet" I told everyone "is it bella?" Alice asked hopeful "yep" I smiled and bella waved obviously not the shy type. "well I think we should all get cozy in our beds now" Alice suggested after someone or something ran into the bushes. "alright" we all shrugged but bella seemed happy that we where alone again. We got to our part of the campsite and we went inside our tent. When, we fell asleep well bella fell asleep on my chest but I was thinking about what could be out there I don't believe in ghost and zombies but I could be dead wrong, it was all quiet but around 12:30 at night weird things started to happen, someone was opening something outside I didn't hear exactly what and I looked outside and there was a man with a chain saw in his arm and was about to chop Rosalie up, I couldn't really call to her so I called her cell phone and it woke her up. She screamed and kicked the guy in the nuts, that's when Emmett came out with his gun and shot the guy but he did not fall, that's when I went back into my sleeping bag. "what was that?" bella whispered " nothing" I answered "whatever" she shrugged and snuggled closer we only had one sleeping bag in our tent and so we shared it. I woke up the next morning and there was blood splattered all over the front of the tent and someone wrote "your next" in the blood "bella" I whispered "what?" she grumbled "look" I told her, she saw the blood and the message and we got up and jasper and Alice was still in their tent but Emmett and Rosalie they where sitting up right in a non-healthy way and I walked over to them and they where cut open with all their insides taken out and their mouths where open as well and nothing but blood was in there and their eyes well you know ripped out of their sockets and blood pouring out of the sockets. " ugh" I shuddered and went to go wake Alice and Jasper up. "guys!" I yelled "what" they grumbled "it's Rose and Emmett" I answered. They finally managed to get up and they saw the two corpses and the message that was on our tent. " we need to leave before anything else happens" I suggested " good idea" jasper nodded and went to go take the tents down but when we where all packed up it was 7:30 p.m and the car apparently was stolen last night. "well crap" jasper growled "look I'll carry the stuff on my back and we'll run" I told them "are you sure you can carry all of this?" jasper asked "I'm sure" I assured them "alright" Alice and jasper replied and they put all of the equipment on my back and we ran but by the time we got home it was 12:30 the exact same time Emmett and Rosalie where murdered. We ran inside locking all of the doors and running to look for our parents. "Esme! Carlisle!" we called out and I heard a little whimper in the back corner of the kitchen, "Esme" I called out again and I tried to turn the lights on but they wouldn't come on and then I saw a little candle floating toward us I grabbed bella and ran the other direction but the candle followed us and I kept running until I saw what Esme was whimpering about, Carlisle was on the floor all bloody and gory, "oh, god" I grumbled and the candle was right behind us and that's when I saw the killers face it was not pretty "go away!" I yelled at him he shook his head and the candle flame was touching my arm burning it. I shook the flame off and I grabbed a knife that was in the kitchen and tried to cut him in half but then he disappeared and that's when I figured out his weakness. The sun, he doesn't like the sun or any kind of light so that's when I started to booby trap the place. I put tons of flash light and other sort of lights right by the door and every window so if he wants to kill us he has to go through the lights. **

"**what are you doing?" bella asked " booby trapping the house, why?" I answered "well I was wondering if we could be actual mates" she smiled "bella, do you mean" I looked at her shocked "yeah why?" she replied "ok fine go get ready" I groaned "ok" she nodded and bolted up the stairs. I walked up the stairs a few minutes after bella did and when I walked into our room she was on the bed with just a robe on and when I walked in she took it off, she walked toward me. "well" she said after a long break of silence "well what?" I asked "you know what we have to do now" she smiled and then pulled me to the bed and had me lay down. She just sat there kissing me well at least that's what I thought she was doing, she pulled my shirt over my head and continued to kiss me but she started to kiss my chest and my neck but that's when I got in the mood, I started to kiss her everywhere but she was busy undoing my pants to do anything but moan. Then both of our clothes where in a pile and she climbed on top of me and kissed me again and we where pleasing each other until the clock hit 12:30, we both stopped, we got dressed and I ran downstairs, the killer was right in my face but I forgot I was a immortal and I can use sunlight but it requires a lot of energy but I did it and then murderer started to back away and then he went up into flames and he disappeared but I used a lot of energy to do that and I blacked out after that. "Edward?" bella whined "what?" I grumbled weakly "what happened?" she asked "I don't know" was all I could say "I have good news" she said "what?" I asked curious but still to weak to get up "I'm pregnant" she shrieked "congratulations, you deserve this" I praised her " I couldn't have done it with out you" she answered "yes you could but with someone different" I replied "no I couldn't it wouldn't be our baby it would be someone else's baby" she smiled and helped me get to my feet "where are the others?" I asked " Esme is with Alice and Jasper and well you know what happened to the rest of them" she sighed " that actually happened" I asked "of course it did" she answered and hugged me and we found Esme and Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch Alice was comforting Esme. " Esme it's going to be ok, see Edward's awake again and your still alive and so is Jasper and I, Edward killed to murderer" Alice informed her "but Carlisle" she whimpered looking at his dead body. "Esme" I called "what" she demanded "everything is going to be ok" I promised "not without Carlisle" she cried, then the lights all went out, "what now" I growled and saw 3 ghosts walking toward us, they where Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. "Esme don't look" I demanded "why, what is it?" she asked " just don't" I hissed and she looked anyway "Carlisle" she cried and tried to run toward him but I stopped her "no" I hissed "Carlisle" she whined and got out of my grip and she walked to Carlisle and then someone slid her throat must have been Carlisle wanting her to be with him forever. " run!" I yelled and Bella, Alice, Jasper and I ran for the front door but the door was locked " crap" I growled and I ran upstairs and what was a very nice hallway now a haunted looking hallway with blood on the carpets and the walls and other things, I ran to the door at the end of the hallway and then I felt something touch my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Emmett right above me with a knife in his hand about to stab me but then I saw Alice and Jaspers ghost the only one besides myself that I couldn't see was bella and I ran down the stairs and she was hiding and I reached my hand toward her and she took it eagerly and then we ran toward the basement but it was all dark nothing but I small little candle coming toward us and that freaked us out and I slammed the door shut and then the ghost where on alert again and that's when I decided to take them on a wild goose chase and I started to slam ever door and they all would come in that direction and that gave bella and I a chance to run and then we finally got to the front door again and it was unlocked and we ran outside and I slammed the door shut and locked it and that's when we left the dead behind us and ran to move somewhere different. They still where calling to us but we ignored them that was until our little girl was 5 years old. **

**5 years later**

"dada" my little daughter called "yes sweetie" I answered " I made a friend" she laughed "what's your friends name?" I asked "Alice" she smiled "did you meet her at school?" I asked hopeful "nope" she replied "where did you meet her?" I asked "um… in your old house" she laughed "I don't want you to play with Alice ok I don't want to loose you to" I gulped and went to go tell bella. "bella" I called out "yes eddy" she replied, she was in the kitchen "our daughter went over to our old house" I answered "what!" bella yelped " she made friends with this "Alice" and I asked her if she met her at school and she answered no and I asked her where did she meet Alice and she said "my old house" I explained "well there goes our old happy life now we have to deal with a ghost in our house are the others locked up?" bella asked "I believe they are but if Alice got out then Jasper must have followed her and then wait how would she have gotten out in the first place?' I answered "I have no idea but we need to keep Alice away from our little angel" bella replied. I nodded and went to go find our daughter "angel?" I called out "Go away" she screamed Angel!" I yelled "Alice wants you to go away!" she screeched "angel" I called and found her in a pool of her own blood with a recording of her voice of her last moments of living "Angel!" I cried and her eyes fluttered open "Edward" she smiled "Alice let her go" I yelled "to late" Alice smiled again and walked up stairs and I listened to the tape again and it didn't say "Alice wants you to go away" it said " I want you to go away Alice please" then I heard her scream and her last breath. "no" I cried and ran up the stairs. "Bella" I called "Edward?" she answered "oh, bells" I cried "what's wrong?" she asked supporting me "Alice killed Angel I tried to stop her but I couldn't and Alice is in Angel's body and" I cried I actually was crying "no, she can't be dead" bella whined "I'm so sorry" I cried and ran back down stairs and grabbed the recorder and went back upstairs and shown bella the recording." we need to find Alice" bella insisted "I know and the only place to find her is my old house and since it's my house I'm the only one that's going to find her I'm not going to lose you" I answered "well I'm not going to lose you either" bella whimpered "stay here, lock all of the doors and keep all of the lights on I'll be back as soon as I can" I told her "No, I can't loose you" she cried "I'm sorry, I brought us into this 15 years ago I need to stop it even if it means not coming back" I answered "no Edward I won't let you do this." bella snapped "I'm sorry but I have to do this" I replied and walked the door and bella did what I asked of her she locked all of the doors and turned all of the lights on.

I walked up to the house that used to be the home of a happy family but now a separated and deadly family and I walked in and they where there to greet me and the bedroom that bella and I made love for the first time was all torn up and old and the other rooms where the exact same thing and the scary thing is that the food that was in the fridge a long time ago was still there it was old and moldy and no one threw it out. "Alice?" I called "what?" she asked "I need the body back" I demanded "no you can't have it!" she snarled "I'll become one of you if you do, give me time to give to body to bella then I will become what you are I will give up my soul for hers" I told her "fine but you must promise and if you don't die in the next 24 hrs. your whole family will pay the price" she hissed "fine" I answered and I grabbed the body and ran to bella and I gave her the body. "Edward" bella called out "it's me" I answered "do you have it?" she asked "yes I do but bella I have to kill myself to allow angel to come back." I sighed "what no!" bella cried "I'm so sorry bella" I answered but instead of getting angry she pulled me into our room and we made love again before I died but after we where done I told bella "I have to go now" "no you don't" bella hissed "yes I do or all of you guys have to pay the price." I answered and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife "you don't have to watch" I told bella "no I want to be here" she replied " good bye" I said before stabbing the knife into my chest. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground and then something weird happened Alice or something or someone was pushing me back into my body and Angel was alive again but I tried to die but someone didn't want me to so the pain lasted longer much longer. "bella" I gasped "Edward your still alive?" she asked " yank it out!" I screamed in agony "ok, calm down" bella soothed me and came to yank it out and finally she did. I started to pant after that. "thank you" I panted holding the blood in the wound "I'll go get the bandages" she told me and ran up the stairs and came back with a bandage in her hand. "let me do it" she insisted and took my shirt off which was for some odd reason was painful "watch it" I warned in pain "oh sorry" she replied and put a bandage on my chest and it stopped the blood to pour out. "there" she smiled "daddy" Angel cried " my little girl" I sighed and pulled her into my arms "daddy, you saved me you saved me and mom" she cried happy tears "huh" I answered "Alice wasn't really going to kill you daddy she just wanted to have a chance of living again because her body hasn't been found and so she can't come back the other have though including jasper she just wanted to be with her family again the others kind of moved away from the old home, we just need to fine Alice's body and she can be with them with us and we won't have to worry about ghosts anymore" Angel explained "oh" I said shocked "can we help her?" Angel asked "of course" Bella replied before I could agree or disagree "ok fine but I can't really get up" I admitted "why?" bella asked "well my chest hurts for one and to I broke my leg when I was writhing," I smiled shyly "ok come on" bella said before helping me to my feet. "ugh" I groaned when I moved my broken leg "don't move it" bella snapped "I walk if you don't want to help me" I insisted shocked that she snapped at me after what I did for her and Angel " no you can't" she hissed "I'm not a weak man ok, I can deal with the pain" I answered and I moved on my own toward the house "mommy stop yelling at daddy!" Angel yelled " Angel I'm not yelling at him, I am just getting annoyed with him" bella answered " why?" Angel demanded "it' just, he is always either saving someone or killing someone or hurting himself and then I have to help him" Bella explained "well he's going to save Alice alone now cause I saw the look on his face after you yelled at him, it was shock and pain and now he doesn't want to talk to you no wait he's afraid to and after this he won't be here to save your sorry butt" Angel snapped "wait? What?" bella cried "yeah he thought you where is soul mate and soul mates help each other he has saved your butt a lot of times and you saved him once so give him some effort and he is going to move with his family now away from us because of what you just did!" Angel cried and ran after me then bella followed her not me. "daddy!" Angel cried when she saw me in the woods alone "What?" I asked " Daddy don't go!" she cried and ran into me then I saw bella " Daddy don't go I lost you already I don't want to loose you again" she cried "I'm sorry Angel but your mom is tired of me now so I need to leave" I answered " mommy are you tired of Daddy?" Angel whined "no of course not" bella assured her but I saw the hatred in her eyes and when Angel was talking to bella I ran off to the old Cullen house. "mommy! Why!" Angel cried "your father is right I am tired of him" Bella replied "well I'm not and I'd rather live with him then you cause I know you would busy fucking another son of a bitch to care about me and Daddy cares about you and me you hurt him hurt him so bad he doesn't even want to talk to me, I LOST MY DADDY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Angel yelled in fury and agony " fine" bella shrugged it off and walked away but when Angel caught up with me I saw bella running toward us "what do you want!" I snapped " I'm so sorry Edward, I was just cranky I haven't been sleeping lately, Angel is right you saved me and her many times and I only saved you once and that was on a demand you saved us on your own will, and Edward I want you to live with your family I do but I want to be with you to, I love you Edward and I'm so sorry that I snapped when you where injured like that I knew the pain was bad and I just couldn't help but snap and well I'm pregnant with your second child Edward, forgive me" she pleaded " should I?" I asked Angel " yes daddy" Angel replied "ok fine apology accepted but if this happens again and I do respect you opinions bella but you don't always have to snap though and if this happens again I'm leaving and there is nothing you will be able to do to stop me alright?" I asked "yes" she sighed and ran to hug me and that's when we went on a search to find Alice's body.

The search

"Alice?" I called "what?" she answered depressed and alone "we're here to find your body and try to fix it up" I told her "you are?" she asked doubtful "of course Alice I love has a sister I won't give up on you" I promised her "thank you, Edward" she smile "do you have any idea where it might be?" I asked "I don't really remember all I remember is I was looking for jasper and when I saw is dead body I screamed and the killer heard me and went to kill me and he did I don't remember exactly but I think I was either downstairs or in the bathroom" she answered "that helps a lot Alice thank you" I replied " no thank you" she smiled weakly and I went looking for her body, I went to the bathroom first and it was reeking of the smell of blood and I lifted up the toilet seat nothing then I opened the shower curtain and there she was all covered in gore and blood but the gore wasn't hers it was Esme's old gore I think the killer loved to keep his kill close together, and then I dragged her body out of the tub an I realized that she was naked. "ok then" I said to my self and I looked closer at the body and the only thing that seemed wrong with her was a slid throat but that is easily taken care off and I bit the body and she went back into it. " I'm alive" she gasped " yep, told you I'd never give up on you" I smiled at her and then she noticed that she was nude and covered herself with a bloody towel and we went back down the stairs. "Alice!" bella cried and they hugged but then the door slammed shut and locked it self and the air became deadly and cold. "what's going on?" Angel whined "I don't know" I replied and then the door to the basement was opened again and that's when I figured out that other ghosts managed to join the cullens and one was extremely evil. " don't go in the basement what ever you do don't go into the basement" I chanted to my self and then we saw a figure that was walking toward us very slowly and it had a ax in his hand "oh no you don't" I snarled and put a fire shield around us and walked toward the front door and I burnt the door handle and opened the door magically and Alice, Bella, angel and I all got out safe and sound but then someone was screaming really high-pitched in my head. I screamed and fell to my knees trying to make it stop "Edward!" Alice and Bella cried "daddy!" Angel whined and they all tried to calm me down and I just started to run away from the house and the others followed me into the woods " where are you going?" Bella called "away from the house" I yelled back and I ran to the airport and bought 4 airplane tickets and they caught up just in time. "what the hell?" Alice screeched at me " what the hell what?" I yelled back "why are we at the airport?" she snapped "to go find the others" I answered "oh" she smiled apologetically "it's alright" I replied. Some reason I saw the same ghost that had the AX following us onto the plane and was coming toward me and I blocked my self not enough apparently. There was a ax stuck in my arm and I couldn't get it out and the pilots wouldn't let me on the plane and bella and Alice and Angel didn't even know until they where greeted by the family of once dead people. About 5 days later I finally was allowed to go home and I ran when I got to the airport I ran to find my family and I did it was fairly easy. I called bella on her cell phone "hello" she answered she sounded depressed "it's me" I replied trying to cheer her up "Edward?" she asked hopeful " yes bella it's me" I chuckled "where are you?" she asked "outside" I told her, she hung up and ran outside to greet me. "oh, Edward" she cried and hugged me "I was only gone for 5 days" I told her "well it felt like a year to me" she said a little smug "where's Angel?" I asked "in her room, she took your disapearance worse than I did" bella answered. I walked in the house and knocked on Angel's bedroom door "what do you want mommy?" she asked opening the door and her face glowed with joy when she saw me, "daddy!" she cheered and hugged me "how's my little girl?" I asked " fine now" she smiled happily " I was only gone for 5 days" I told her "no you where gone for a year" she answered "I was" I asked a little shocked and I looked down at myself I was a ghost. " holly crap!" I screamed "what is it daddy?" Angel asked. "oh god, how am I going to tell your mother or you" I panicked "daddy calm down" Angel insisted "but wait how was I able to call your mom how was I able to hug you and your mom, oh god this is going to send her to her deathbed" I panicked even more "tell momma what?" she cried "I'm not alive sweetie" I answered "what?" she whimpered " that ghost must have my body" I hissed "no daddy you can't be dead" she cried right when bella walked in " Edward? Is she telling the truth?" she asked "it's true bella I'm a ghost and I won't be coming back like the rest of them" I whispered " you have to" she cried placing my ghostly hand on her stomach "I'm sorry another ghost has my body" I answered "we'll find it" she promised me " if you positive and I will be going along to you know" I answered "yeah yeah yeah I know" she replied and told the other cullens where she was going. " Emmett and Alice are coming to" she informed me " we won't give up on you Edward, you never given up on us multiple of times it's time that we do the same" Alice called out "she's right when we needed help you where always there for us, we need to the same thing for you, I won't give up" Emmett replied " let's go" bella demanded "I'm coming to" Angel demanded " no you stay here" I told her "no" she replied stubbornly "please, for daddy?" I asked "fine" she grumbled and walked off. Then my family went to go find what was my body. " Edward do you remember anything?" bella asked " not really but I do remember walking into someone's house to find help for my arm and I found him and he came up from behind and broke my neck apparently" I replied "which house?" she asked "that one" pointing toward on of the older houses but when we got to the house. It felt like someone was stinging me with something. I winced every time and when I got closer it was agonizing. " I have to keep going" I told myself and we got inside the house and I found my body it was in a somewhat healthy state someone would just have to re-bite it and the worst of the injures would be gone "Edward your sure you want me to do this?" bella asked "yes" I answered and she bit and I went back into my body. "Bella" my hand was frantically looking for hers "right here, eddy I'm right here keep fighting" she whimpered " I'm trying" I writhed and hit the ground again. " Emmett you need to help me, can you hold him down?" she asked pleading for my sake "of course" he nodded and came to help "hang in there alright don't give up on yourself you're a fighter you can handle this" Emmett told me over and over again. Finally the pain stopped and I was alive again. "bella' I sighed really tired but I knew that I couldn't sleep here and I stood up and walked out of the house but then I realized that my ankle had a chain hooked to it like actually hooked the hook was inside. "I can't move" I called "what do you mean?" Bella asked "look" I said looking at my ankle "this may hurt a lot" bella warned me and pulled the hook out and then we ran well I limped but it's better then nothing. We got back to the Cullen house "Carlisle!" Bella yelled "what?" he grumbled "Edward's ankle was hooked from the inside out and I managed to get it out but he need stitches and probably a brace for his leg "ok" Carlisle sighed and stitched me up and put a brace on my leg and I went to go to sleep when something weird happened to Carlisle "injury!" he cheered happily and chased me around the house "Carlisle" Emmett cautioned "injury!" he cheered and again and charged toward me "go away!" I screamed at him "must fix injury" he smiled in a wicked way "does Edward need surgery?" he asked "no I don't need surgery" I yelled " I think you do" he smiled again a grabbed my bad leg and started biting it. "let go" I screeched and kicked him in the head and he went unconscious. I ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door and locked it but bella was already in there so I didn't need to worry about her getting killed. "oh hi eddy" she grumbled and moved over so that I could lay down. "where were you I was waiting for you" she asked "I was running around trying to get away from Carlisle" I answered " funny" she replied and kissed me "bella you know we can't" I groaned "why not" she asked teasing me again "wait your not still pregnant are you?" I asked "nope" she replied "where's my new baby?" I asked "in his room" she answered and started to kiss me again. Then Carlisle walked in the room and he was obviously drunk, "can I join you guys?" he asked " we weren't doing anything" I told him "I can see what she is going to do it obvious, so can I join?" he asked " no" I answered "fine then I'll go find Angel and have fun with her then "fine" I growled cause bella gave me the look that meant let him. "yay!" he cheered and climbed in the bed with us. "so what do you want to do?" I asked bella "well I kind of well I think you know exactly what I want to do" she replied unbuttoning her shirt. "I have a question to ask you first" I told her "ok" she replied curious " will you marry me?" I asked, before I could do anything she was wearing nothing and kissing me like mad "I'm taking that has a yes" I gasped in between her kisses "of course I'll marry you" she cried happily and started to undo my shirt and that's when Carlisle decided to join in, he started rubbing her back and her butt, I growled in a warning "be nice" bella hissed. Then Esme walked in drunk and joined the party. Carlisle and Esme where getting nasty so we left the room and went to our favorite place to just be alone. a little meadow that was deep in the forest with a river flowing through it. It's a very peaceful place it doesn't have many flowers but the river makes it worth it. "here we are" I sighed in relive finally our lives where normal no more ghosts where haunting us except Carlisle is acting weird but we are all used to that. " finally" bella agreed and started to take our clothes off again. She pushed me so that I was the one on the ground which I didn't mind, we made love for who knows how long and eventually we just fell asleep in the meadow in each other's arms it was extremely peaceful. Then, Carlisle managed to find us "what are you two doing?" he asked " Carlisle!" we both growled " don't you growl at me" he yelled and slapped us both "what is you problem" I snapped and grabbed the front of his shirt "are you challenging me?" he asked "no, but what is your problem!" I hissed. Then hr grabbed me there and started to twist. "ow" I groaned "are you going to talk back?" he asked "no" I grumbled and he threw me on the ground and left. "you ok?" bella asked worriedly "I'm fine" I assured her " what has gotten into to him?" she asked "I have no idea but we need to find out before something really bad happens." I answered but then we disappeared. "what is happening?" bella panicked " I don't know" but I was to busy trying to fight the darkness that was trying to take over my soul to care. "Edward?" she asked concerned "yeah" I whispered "your eyes, their like red with a black skull in the middle where the pupil would be" she replied scared "I don't know what's going on, I think a demon is trying to take over my body I can't fight it" I gasped and I screamed and something pulled me down in the under world. I woke up to see the devil looking down at me , "what the hell!" I panicked "easy child" he purred "where's bella" I snapped jumping up and trying to bolt but the devil grabbed my arm " stay down your demon hasn't settled yet" the devil snapped and pushed me down "what did you do with bella!" I yelled and kicked him and ran to look for bella. "bella" I called "Eddie?" she groaned " bella" I sighed in relive "where were you?" she asked "I have no idea but I know I need to get you out of here" I answered "not without you" she whined "oh isn't this sweet bella and Edward found each other again and Edward is trying to help bella escape but bella won't leave her eddy so sweet" the devil laughed "what do you want from us


End file.
